


Frame of Mind

by ivelostmyspectacles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And in love, Bad Flirting, Established Relationship, M/M, they are. slightly tipsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/ivelostmyspectacles
Summary: “You’re happy because of me?”“I…” Ravus pulled up short again, dropping his second boot to the ground. “… said nothing of the sort.” It was thecaught-with-your-hand-in-the-cookie-jarlook. As though there weren’tworsethings he could be caught saying. Expressing satisfaction over the emotional being of his loved ones.





	Frame of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> My half of a trade with my friendo @midori-n! slightly tipsy proper ~~emotionally stunted~~ boys, how could I EVER say no to that?

Ravus, Ignis thought, tugging at the knot in his tie and pulling it loose, loved his sister more than he loved his own comfort, and would be forever willing to sacrifice anything for her happiness. Much the same for him and Noct, really, but when it came down to dinner parties and formal dress, Ignis had the upper hand.

As it were, when the invitation had come from Noctis and Lunafreya, Ravus had said nothing of _not_ going, and come the time for the dinner party, showed up at Ignis’s apartment in the familiar white ensemble, looking displeased but not resistant.

(Mostly not.

_“That’s what you’ve chosen to wear?”_

_“It’s the Tenebraen raiment. How much more formal must I be?”_

_“And yet we’re not in… nevermind.”_

_“… Lunafreya will appreciate it.”_

He had said, sulked, more like. But he hadn’t been wrong. Lunafreya had been delighted to see her brother in the old raiment once again.)

It had been a long night. Ignis was familiar with many of the faces, given his place in Kingsglaive and frequents errands he was sent on by none other than their king– some things didn’t change there, either, but he truly didn’t mind– whereas Ravus was not. The three of them, himself, Lunafreya, and Noct, had all made a silent pact upon arrival to keep him occupied. Or, at the very least, to keep his glass filled if it required.

Perhaps they had worried too much. The elder Fleuret of course had his own experience with entertaining from before the attack on Tenebrae so many years ago. But Ignis was all too aware of how much said entertaining took a toll on him.

All the better when the party had come to a surprisingly pleasant close. He had purposefully ignored the lewd joke Noctis had quipped towards him as he had waited on Ravus to kiss his sister’s cheek in farewell and sweep from the entranceway to rejoin him, and they had gone.

It was to Ignis’s fond surprise that Ravus was still _smiling–_ the half smile, or mostly just the upturned corners of his lips that Ignis had long since come to recognize as a smile– when they returned to his apartment.

“Well, well. Someone looks content for having turned his nose up at Noct’s dinner parties before.” He was teasing; Ravus will understand the infection in his voice. He was _happy_ Ravus looks happy. Those things were sometimes hit and miss.

“I am.” Ravus pulled his hair out of the practical ponytail Ignis had put it before the dinner. “Lunafreya… looks happy,” he said slowly. “I’ll admit social gatherings are more her forte than mine, but it is… good to see her well.”

Ignis very carefully hid his smile by turning away to hang up his jacket. “Indeed. She and Noct are quite happy, I assure you.” He had never seen Noct happier, himself, not since the days before the marilith attack so long ago. And Lunafreya was, of course, a beacon of sunshine that they were grateful to have at the Citadel. Ignis had quite taken to afternoon tea with her, where they could talk about the king without said king knowing.

Ravus was, also, ever amused to hear of those conversations when they occurred.

“Yes. I’m glad.” The movement from behind Ignis stilled; he could practically _hear_ the wheels turning in Ravus’s mind before he continued. “And… you are happy as well.”

Ignis glanced over his shoulder. _“Am_ I?”

Ravus rolled his eyes. “Mindlessness doesn’t suit you, Scientia.” He stooped to tug at his boots. “Playing the societal role has been your niche since you were a boy.”

“I’m not sure I was very _social_ at age _six.”_

“You are comfortable in your station,” Ravus clarified. “You are happy in the midst of a crowd.”

“I’m _capable_ ,” Ignis shot back.

“In that case, your façade is impressive.”

“Oh, now it’s a _façade.”_ Yes, he was laughing at his expense. Just a little, just product of the slightest buzz of alcohol beneath his skin.

Ravus looked at him, sharp and… slightly exasperated. _“Are_ you happy or not?”

“I am.”

“Then I am as well.”

“You’re happy because of me?”

“I…” Ravus pulled up short again, dropping his second boot to the ground. “… said nothing of the sort.” It was the _caught-with-your-hand-in-the-cookie-jar_ look. As though there weren’t _worse_ things he could be caught saying. Expressing satisfaction over the emotional being of his loved ones.

For a brief moment, Ignis spluttered a laugh before he could press a hand against his lips, muffle the sound into a cough.

 _“That_ does not suit you, either,” Ravus retorted. His voice was not unkind. “His Majesty’s dinner parties are just more… tolerable with good company.” He jerked at the belts on his coat, eyebrows drawn into a hard line.

Embarrassment, Ignis thought, _did_ suit Ravus. It was very… endearing. Oh, Ignis would get in _trouble_ if Ravus knew he was thinking that. He was very nearly tempted to say it aloud just to garner the response.

Another time.

“And I’m the good company,” he said instead. It was still a good enough tease.

“Enough.”

 _Is it?_ He stepped over, resting his hands over top of Ravus’s. “Ravus.” He knelt, taking command of the belt buckles. He was still steady enough to draw leather through buckle with more success than Ravus had been managing. “There’s no need to look so _dour.”_

“Isn’t there?”

“Not at all.” He straightened up, taking Ravus’s hands in his own. “You _can_ just say that you enjoy my company.”

He looked back at him evenly. Unmoving, eyes impassive save the slight unnatural brightness from drink. His voice was deadpan when he spoke. “I hadn’t yet decided if I do.”

He earned a chuckle for that, before Ignis leaned in and up to kiss him. Yes, he had definitely had a bit more to drink than he should have. Ravus didn’t seem to mind, back ramrod straight until it wasn’t and then he curled over his body to kiss back. A hand on his shoulder, gauntlet in his hair.

Ignis slid a hand along his chest, and very gently pushed him back. “Well?”

Ravus missed nary a beat. “It remains undecided,” he said, and gripped Ignis’s arm to direct him back to the bedroom.


End file.
